The Great Olympian War
by demonsarereal
Summary: The battle against the Titans is over. The war against the Primordials is done. Never would the gods of Olympus imagines that the next time the go to battle it would be against themselves. All sparked by that man again, Percy Jackson. Rated M for later chapters. Relationships to be revealed in later chapters.


**AN- Hey guys. Its demonsarereal back again. Its been a while since I wrote a story but this idea popped into my head the other day and I loved it so much that I had to write it for you guys. Hope you love it.**

 **Summary- The battle against the Titans is over. The war against the Primordials is done. Never would the gods of Olympus imagines that the next time the go to battle it would be against themselves. All sparked by that man again, Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter 1- The Olympians Meet**

"THIS IS OUTRAGOUS!"

The throne room of Olympus shakes to its very core at the bellow of the Lord of the Underworld. A stunned silence fills the magnificent, marble masterpiece that the 13 most powerful gods in the world were residing in. A swift glance around the room confirms that half the deities were left in utter shock at the statement that Zeus had mentioned, prior to Hades' eruption. The other Lords and Ladies sat with a grim look of determination, convinced that this is the right option for the future of Olympus.

Poseidon took it upon himself to attempt to reclaim sanity within the throne room.

"Brother," he said solemnly to Zeus, "Surely there is a better course of action to take. This is preposterous."

"No, Poseidon. This is the least painful way to dispose of them." Came the reply from the King of the gods.

"This is madness. You refer to our children as though they are a stale piece of bread you accidentally bit into."

"My decision is final. The children of the Big Three have always been too powerful for their own good. As well as the good of everyone else. That's why we made our original pact…"

"WHICH I WAS THE ONLY ONE NOT TO BREAK, MAY I REMIND YOU!" cried Hades, still fuming over the motion that Zeus had given to the Olympians for discussion.

"I know that this is a difficult thing to discuss," Zeus began, seeming to become slightly more sympathetic.

"There is nothing to discuss." Poseidon affirmed. "I will not allow my son to be killed just because you are a paranoid fool who can't see the good that these kids will do for the world. If anything, you should be celebrating the power that these young people have. Make them gods for all I care. Chaos knows they would do a better job than you."

There were murmurs of agreement between the ones who shared this sentiment with Hades and Poseidon. They too felt that this unprovoked punishment that Zeus deemed necessary was, in fact, rather harsh.

"SILENCE!" Zeus commanded. Immediately, the murmurs ceased and Zeus rose to his feet. "Summon our children," he said to Hades, "It is time for their sentencing."

Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood, it was just another August day at camp. The lava wall was still a death trap, pegasi still roamed the sky, Percy Jackson was still not allowed to attempt archery again after the past debacles that have left various campers in need of medical assistance.

As the sun set over Long Island Sound, two teenagers could be seen walking along the beach, hand in hand. They both seemed to be around the age of 17 and were obviously in excellent physical shape. Their fantastic muscle definition was clearly, visible even in the receding sunlight of dusk. The boy must have said something funny as the girl laughed. Amusement gleaming in her stormy grey eyes. Her long blonde hair, flowing freely in the cool, summertime breeze. She lightly punched the boy in the bicep. He feigned injury and fell dramatically to the ground. The girl played along and fell alongside him, almost mocking him. This was quickly brought to an end as a wave washed over them both. A roar of laughter came from the boy as the girl recoiled in horror at being soaked. While her apparent boyfriend remained bone dry.

"Ahhhh. I hate it when you do that Seaweed Brain." The girl cried out. This only perpetuated the roar of laughter and seemed to make her even more angry. "You better apologise."

"Or what, Wise Girl?' He replied daringly.

"Or you're not getting sex for a whole week"

"OH NO!" He cried in mock horror. "What ever will I do without sex for a whole week?" He then preceded to fake tears of sorrow which promptly sent them both into fits of laughter. This laughter continued for a good minute until they were interrupted by the sound of hooves in the distance and gradually getting louder and louder until they reached the beach.

"Hey, Chiron. What can we do for you?"

"Percy," Chiron replied solemnly, "Your presence is required on Olympus. You better go too Annabeth. I fear the worst."

"Why what has happened?" Annabeth enquired.

"I am afraid I do not know. I have only just received word from Lord Hermes that the children of the Big Three are required at Olympus immediately, Zeus' orders."

"Ummm okay." Percy replied. " We'll head there straight away." He then whistled for blackjack.

Less than 10 minutes later, they arrived at the Empire State Building. The mist must have been especially strong at this time as not one person seemed to notice the massive Pegasus landing at the front of one of the largest buildings in New York.

Feeling nervous, Percy and Annabeth got in the elevator to the top of the Empire State Building. Mount Olympus.

As they exited the elevator, they were greeted by a marvellous sight, too perfect to be put into words, with buildings as large as mountains and swimming pools as large as lakes dotting the surrounding area. They didn't, however, have time for this magnificent sight as they hastily made their way to the throne room. Not wanting to keep the gods waiting any longer than was absolutely necessary.

When they reached the throne room. All the Olympians were already in attendance, mulling around and making small talk with each other. Hades was in the corner, having a stern conversation with Nico, assumedly as to what the summoning was to entail. It didn't look good. For the first time ever, Percy saw Nico in floods of tears, unable to control himself. His father wasn't too far off that stage either. Poseidon strode over to Percy and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"How are you, son?" He began. Percy, however, didn't get a chance to answer as Zeus proclaimed, "The meeting of the Council of the Olympians will now commence."

The gods then proceeded to take their thrones. Apart from Annabeth and Nico, Percy also noticed that Jason and Hazel were both in attendance for this meeting.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus. Why are you here?" Zeus enquired, with a stern look on his face.

"Chiron sent me, my lord." She began, "He said you sent for the children of the Big Three and I assumed this meant you needed the best warriors, so I came to provide my assistance."

"A noble gesture," Zeus admitted, "However, the reason we have called our children here today has nothing to war. You may stay, even though I fear you may not like the consequences."

Annabeth bowed her head and walked over to take her place next to her mother's throne.

"Demigods," Zeus proclaimed, "I have called you here for a specific reason. That will soon be revealed. We are missing one, however." He turned to Artemis. "Where is my daughter."

Artemis' face turned a pale shade of white, lighter than the moon. She rose to her feet and said to her father, "She is my lieutenant, I will not allow you to do this to her, Father."

"I see you have grown to love your sister, Artemis."

"Of course, I love all of my sisters in the hunt. Even my biological ones."

"No matter if she is your lieutenant, she is still my daughter and still needs to be here."

With a small sob, Artemis flashed out of the throne room. Less than 30 seconds later she returned with Thalia.

Thalia had obviously been quickly informed of what was occurring by Artemis, as she immediately fell into line next to her brother, Jason.

Zeus then proceeded to proclaim the start of the meeting.

"Gods and goddesses of Olympus. Standing before you today are the most powerful demigods in the world. Nico diAngelo, son of Hades, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Perseus Jackson, son of Posiedon, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Thalia Grace, son of Zeus. These demigods alone are nearly as powerful as the minor gods. Therefore, sons and daughters of Olympus. I sentence you to be executed by lightning bolt."

Zeus rose gracefully to his feet. Grasped his lightning bolt firmly. Wound back his arm and released. Straight at the demigods.

Then two strange things happened, a wolf howled loudly and the room went totally black.

 **AN- Well there you go. The first chapter of 'War of Olympus'. I haven't written a story for a long time so I hope you guys will go easy on me. I am always open to Constructive Criticism. I am also looking for a beta reader, so if anyone would be interested in doing that, shoot me a PM. Remember to review and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **demonsarereal**

 **P.S. What do you guys think of the title. If you have any better ideas then tell me in a review or feel free to let me know via PM. Thanks**


End file.
